El piano y el violín
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Ren x Tamao ... One Shot


_**El piano y el violín**_

Era un joven muy apuesto, de mirada dorada y cabellos violáceos de elegante corte. Caminaba erguido, las manos en los bolsillos de su traje oscuro, y tras él, un guardaespaldas que no le quitaba la vista de encima. A su derecha, el hombre que lo había llevado a la popularidad, su manager y quizás, único amigo, Lizerg.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo saboreando sus palabras como si tuvieran un sabor exquisito el joven de ojos verdes.

-Sí…- murmuró el de mirada dorada, con gesto de desinterés.

-Ren, me alegro de que al final decidieras tocar- dijo el manager con aquellos ojos verdes tan característicos- Has sido una muy buena inversión. Tienes un gran talento, habría sido una pena desperdiciarlo así sin más. Siempre he sabido que esta debía ser tu vocación… Nunca he oído a nadie como tú que al tocar consiga crear esas sensaciones a los oyentes- dijo, mirando ya al frente.

El joven de mirada dorada lo escuchaba con aquel semblante frío del que tanto hablaba la prensa. El pianista de la fría mirada, solían decir los periódicos. Él era una persona poco dada a conversaciones, y no solía mostrarse muy abierto tampoco, y eso era algo que chocaba, sobretodo tras su popularidad como pianista.

Su fama había subido como la espuma, y su talento era ya muy admirado. Tan admirado, que la mismísima ópera de Viena, el panteón de la música culta y clásica, la cuna del sonido dulce, tranquilo, enternecedor y conmovedor, había invitado al joven a dar un concierto junto a otro gran violinista.

Aún recordaba el joven el día en que su manager, Lyzerg, le había ofrecido tocar allí. Ren se sorprendió del lugar del que venía la oferta, era todo un privilegio…. Pero la idea de tocar con un violinista no le agradó. Finalmente, accedió con cierta ironía sobre si aquel violinista estaría a su altura.

-Vamos Ren- le había dicho su manager- El tocar con otro músico no significa que tú vayas a parecer su base. Realmente ambos tocaréis las mismas piezas, pero cada uno con su instrumento.- después de una pausa añadió- No entiendo bien por qué nunca quieres tocar con violines, es un capricho un poco tonto.

-Dudo mucho que esté a mi altura- había contestado Ren con sonrisa irónica en sus labios- Un aprendiz como otro cualquiera. Y mis motivos son míos, no necesitas saberlos. Simplemente, no me agradan.

-Vamos Ren- dijo su manager y amigo- Quizás sea la única vez que puedas tocar en la ópera de Viena. Pocos llegan a tocar allí.

-… Está bien- dijo con desgana- Lo haré, pero no esperes que me comporte con él.

-Gracias- le sonrió el peliverde, agradecido.- Además, el violinista me dijo que podías elegir tú las piezas que desearas.

-Iluso…- murmuró el de mirada dorada- Está bien. Si cree que puede seguir mi ritmo… se llevará una decepción…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

El joven de mirada dorada, junto al guardaespaldas y su acompañante llegaron al hotel donde se alojaban.

-Bienvenido al hotel plaza, señor Tao- dijo una muchacha sonrojada al hablar al joven y famoso pianista.

-Gracias- contestó el pelivioláceo sin reparar en el estado de la joven- Quisiera las llaves de mis habitaciones.

-Por supuesto- contestó la chica, aún sonrojada- tenga, y que disfrute de su estancia.

Sin contestar a la chica, el pelivioláceo tomó el ascensor hasta la última planta. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, y con cuidado con sus dedos de pianista, largos y delgados, entró en la habitación. Una enorme suite de colores verdes lo aguardaba. En el centro, un antiguo y bien conservado piano de cola le aguardaba. Al verlo, el joven sintió la llamada. Cerró, y con lentitud, se acercó al instrumento de madera lacada y negra.

Levantó la tapa lentamente, quitó la tela que cuidaba las teclas, y se sentó, recto, y perfeccionista puso sus dedos sobre las teclas.

El frío que llegó hasta sus dedos le pareció cálido. Siempre se sentía reconfortado al hacer aquello… Era como si la música, el solo contacto con el teclado lo calmara y borrara su memoria, tranquilizara cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera intranquilo.

Con suave lentitud y acompasados con el pedal, comenzaron sus dedos a moverse con soltura lentamente. El sonido que salía parecía rodear la habitación, para luego salir por la ventana entreabierta.

Al escuchar aquellas notas, algunas personas quedaban paradas en la calle, tratando de escuchar más la melodía.

Ren se sentía de nuevo en el interior de sus pensamientos.

-Cada vez que toco esta canción…- pensó para sí- De nuevo la recuerdo.

Aquella joven que conoció aún de niño, y que siempre estuvo allí junto a él. Como él, amaba la música y tenía un don especial para ella. Tocaba suavemente, con una dulzura que él nunca llegó a conseguir. Los profesores que ambos tuvieron en el colegio siempre los emparejaban para las audiciones, asegurando así una bella melodía de dulzura de la joven y sobriedad y tranquilidad de él. Siempre habían dicho que eran un dueto realmente magnífico.

Todavía podía recordar aquella última conversación que tuvieron. La última…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas?- preguntó él. Su voz no denotaba su alarma, no tenía sentimiento, opaca e ilegible.

-Sí, yo…- decía una joven con la mirada baja- Me trasladan a otra escuela para mejorar la técnica.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- preguntó Ren. Su tono frío y duro dolía a la joven frente a él.- Tamamura, esto no es propio de ti.

-Yo… tenía miedo de que te enfadaras- murmuró sin mirarle todavía.

-Hubiera preferido saberlo desde el principio.

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ambos jóvenes. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener nada que decir, o quizás, simplemente, no sabían qué decir.

-¿Cuándo te irás?- preguntó él, dejando caer las palabras como si fueran casuales.

-Mañana- respondió ella más bajito que antes.

Él sintió aquellas palabras como si martillearan su interior. ¿Mañana? Aquello no podía ser… No podía despedirse como debía ser. Ni siquiera había hablado con ella de… Tenían todavía que decirse tantas cosas, que pasar tantos momentos… Que tocar tantas sonatas… Acompasar sus latidos con cada compás…

-Ren- dijo entonces la joven, mirándolo por primera vez.

El de mirada dorada no pudo dejar de notar el tenue rubor en sus mejillas, ni lo vidrioso de sus expresivos ojos.

-Dime- dijo él fríamente.

-Yo no te olvidaré. Nos encontraremos de nuevo, estoy segura- dijo ella, con la voz a punto de quebrar- Tú… ¿Me olvidarás?

Él no contestó, no podía, simplemente se quedó callado. Pudo ver como la joven apretaba fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho, dolor en el corazón. Esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

-Entonces…- dijo la joven, tras un silencio, mientras una furtiva lágrima salía de sus ojos- Espero que te vaya muy bien, y no dejes nunca de emocionar a tu público- dijo ella, girándose lentamente, mientras se iba.

Ella se iba, y él estaba allí parado.

-Espera- dijo él, haciendo parar a la joven.

Llegó hasta ella y la abrazó suavemente por detrás. Pudo sentir el escalofrío de ella, y el perfume que tanto había sentido durante aquellas tardes cuando ensayaba junto a ella.

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré- dijo él, sin que ella pudiera verlo- Pero no te prometo dejar de emocionar …

Al fin había acabado. La pieza terminada. Volvió a poner el paño sobre las teclas, ahora ya cálidas por el roce con sus dedos. Cerró la tapa del piano, mientras la gente comenzaba a alejarse de su lugar en la calle.

El joven se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, mientras la otra se ponía en jarra en su cintura. No entendía por qué… Se acercó a la ventana, ya la noche oscura, y la cerró con fuerza.

-Maldita sea- murmuró confuso, apoyando sus manos contra el cristal, en claro signo de frustración- Y pensar que tras tanto tiempo sólo la llamé por su apellido, un apellido tan común… Ni siquiera supe su nombre- la ira lo corrompió por dentro en aquel momento- ¿Por qué¿Acaso siempre debe haber algo que me la recuerde? Siempre hay algo, cada día… Maldita sea.

El joven cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños, tratando de calmarse. Su respiración era muy agitada.

-Haré la lista de canciones, sólo para despejarme- se dijo el joven, tomando lápiz y papel.- La que más pueda lucirse al piano, y sea difícil, rápidas a ratos, lentas en otros, con muchos acordes de distintas escalas…

El joven trataba de encontrar la canción más hermosa para tan famoso lugar… La Ópera de Viena.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro. Ligeramente enfadado con sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido encima de la mesa preparando las canciones. Se acercó al baño, y se mojó el rostro, tratando de despertarse.

-Se acerca el día- le dijo a su reflejo, con aquella subyugante mirada dorada.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Estas son las canciones?- preguntó una conocida voz a través del auricular de la lujosa habitación.

-Sí- respondió el pelivioláceo- Asegúrate de que ese violinista las reciba, y se las sepa perfectas para el día indicado.

-No creo que sea necesario que se lo diga. Ya sabrá lo que tiene que hacer- exclamó extrañado el otro.

-Aun así. Dile de mi parte que como se atreva a cometer un solo error durante la noche, no se olvidara ni de ese día ni de mi nombre en lo que le quede de carrera- amenazó el joven.- Sobretodo en la última canción…

-Está bien, está bien, Ren, como quieras- dijo el Lizerg tratando de calmarle- Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

Ren colgó el teléfono sin decir ni una palabra más. Respiro profundamente. No se fiaba de aquel músico. Seguro que lo estropearía todo, y él no necesitaba gente débil a su lado.

Caminó de nuevo hasta el piano, y comenzó a tocar de nuevo. No aquella canción que tanto le hizo pensar el día anterior, y que su subconsciente le engañó para que tocara, no… Tocó todo lo que pudo, menos aquella canción.

Cuatro días duró la preparación. El famoso y joven pianista no salió de la habitación absolutamente para nada. Solo se despegaba del hermoso piano para comer o beber algo, y quizás alguna noche para dormir. Tao había preparado absolutamente todas las canciones con el máximo cuidado y esmero. Nada podría fallar. Sabía todos los detalles de cada tonada.

-¿Ya estás preparado?- preguntó el joven peliverde, entrando en la habitación del joven de mirada de oro.

-Sí- respondió secamente el pelivioláceo.

-Bien. El violinista llamó hace un par de horas.

-¿Y?- preguntó con burla el joven.

-Dice que ya se lo sabe a la perfección, y que mañana seguro que será una gran noche- sonrió el de ojos verdes.

-Espero por su bien que no se equivoque- dijo Ren, sin mirar a su interlocutor.

-Ren…- dijo el joven dejando escapar un suspiro- Nunca cambiarás…. De todos modos, será mejor que descanses. Mañana será un gran día, y debes estar fresco.

-No necesito dormir- respondió Ren, ahora mirándole.

-Como quieras, de todos modos, será mejor que me hagas caso- dijo el peliverde- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Lizerg- respondió mientras se cerraba la puerta.

Su mirada dorada como el sol, estaba clavada en la luna, blanca y llena, que se divisaba desde su ventana. Espléndida, junto a las estrellas, parecía la más hermosa en aquella noche oscura.

-Eso me recuerda cierta mirada- pensó Tao, con ironía.

Mas esa ironía no fue suficiente para borrar aquel pensamiento de su mente…

Aquel día amaneció como cualquier día en Viena, ligeramente nublado, pero con aquella luz que hacía brillar la hermosa ciudad hecha de palacios, parques y fuentes.

Ren ya se había despertado, y observaba como los modistos del hotel preparaban el traje más adecuado para aquella ocasión. Un traje oscuro de elegante corte, pero sobrio y frío. "Acorde con su personalidad" había dicho en broma una mujer que lo había preparado.

Cuando llegó la noche, Tao, junto con su manager y amigo, subió a una limusina que los llevó hasta la ópera a través de los impresionantes palacios vieneses, que ni siquiera el pelivioláceo pudo dejar de ver.

Cuando al fin llegaron, entraron por la parte de atrás, reservada para los músicos que iban a tocar.

Por primera vez, Tao sintió ligeramente los nervios. Él debía tocar dentro de unos minutos, y sentía el estómago un poco revuelto. Cuando caminó hacia el escenario, pudo ver la caja de un violín, abierta, y en su interior aquel papel que él había escrito con las canciones elegidas.

Le extrañó un poco, aquella caja para el violín…

-¡Vamos Ren¡Es tu turno! Ánimo amigo, estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien.

-Yo tampoco lo dudo- sonrió Tao con ironía- El que me preocupa es el violín.

Y acto seguido, y sin dejar responder al peliverde, subió al escenario. Le impresionó lo enorme de aquel lugar, lo hermoso de la decoración, los lujosos asientos, y el pulido y perfecto piano ante sí.

Ante los alegres aplausos de la multitud, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se sentó ante el piano. Se quitó los blancos guantes, que había usado para mantener en calor sus manos y sus largos y suaves dedos de pianista.

Con aquel gesto, la alta clase vienesa del lugar dejó rápidamente de aplaudir. Todo estaba en silencio. Ren sabía que él debía tocar la primera pieza solo. Comenzaron sus dedos a moverse, y a perder así los nervios. Aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad le invadió por completo.

Cuando terminó los oyentes prorrumpieron en aplausos, realmente impresionados. Aquella música era en verdad conmovedora.

El joven se levantó y agradeció con un frío gesto los aplausos. Su mirada ya de por sí fría, se endureció. Ahora debía llegar el violinista.

-El que lo arruinará todo- pensó para sí el joven.

Se escucharon unas suaves pisadas en las escaleras que conducían al escenario. Una figura comenzó a delinearse entre las sombras laterales del escenario.

Apareció entonces el violinista. O más bien debería decir, _la_ violinista.

Era un hermosa joven, de aproximadamente la misma edad que el joven de mirada dorada. De figura esbelta, su piel era muy blanca, y sus ojos rosas oscuros, brillaban con el tono rosa claro de su cabello largo, que antes, era corto.

-Tamamura- dijo Tao en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar, mientras una mirada de ojos verdes sonreía de satisfacción la ver culminada su tarea.

La joven llevaba un vestido largo azul oscuro con una tela semitransparente a modo de manto, que brillaba suavemente con la luz. En su cuello y orejas, hermosas y caras joyas que denotaban su triunfo musical.

La joven, tras saludar al público, giró con una tímida sonrisa, para ver al pianista con el que iba a tocar.

Paró de golpe. No podía creerlo… Era él…

-Joven Ren- musitó la joven, que había quedado estática.

Ren la observó unos instantes. Y con cortesía, se acercó a ella, tomó su mano, y la beso.

-Has cambiado mucho, Tamamura…- dijo observándola con aquella mirada

-Tú también has cambiado mucho, Ren…- musitó ella, un poco sonrojada por el beso de él, y dedicándole una cálida mirada que hizo deshacer ligeramente el hielo de la mirada del pelivioláceo.

-Comencemos entonces- dijo él, y volvió a su asiento.

Ella tomó el violín que un hombre le daba, y tras mirarse un momento más, comenzaron a tocar. Comenzó el frágil, suave, y agudo sonido del violín. Lo siguió entonces el tranquilo y serio piano.

Las personas allí presentes fueron testigos de que aquella música era canto de ángeles. Parecían complementarse ambos instrumentos a la perfección. Parecían enredarse y acariciarse entre sí ambas melodías, y la pasión que levantaba cada _tempo_, y después cada sonata, les parecieron algo increíble.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de Claro de Luna, una de las ocho únicas sinfonías de Beethoven.

Al terminar, los aplausos fueron ensordecedores, y se puede asegurar que fue algo espectacular incluso para la Ópera de Viena.

Un rato después, con los aplausos ya terminados, y todo vacío, dos personas quedaban tras el escenario.

-Al fin nos encontramos de nuevo- decía una joven pelirosa con suavidad y muy bajito.

-No sabes cuanto lo había deseado- dijo el joven, tomando sus manos.

Ella enrojeció por el acto de su acompañante, mas no retiró las manos.

-Yo también había esperado que nos encontráramos de nuevo.- dijo ella- Me alegro de que no dejaras de tocar.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si era el único modo de encontrarte?- preguntó él, consiguiendo que la joven bajara la mirada para tapar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Siento mucho…- dijo ella- Me arrepentí tantas veces de haberme ido… Yo no quería, pero mis padres…

-Yo tampoco quería que te fueras, y me sentí culpable, y aun siento esa culpabilidad por haberte presionado para quedarte. Era tu decisión, y yo no tenía ningún derecho a criticarla.

-¡No, no digas eso, por favor!- exclamó ella, consiguiendo sorprender al joven de mirada dorada- Tú eras mi mejor amigo… Tenía todo el derecho…

Aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Ren como si de cuchillas se tratara. Mejor amigo… Así era como ella le había visto siempre… Maldijo por lo bajo, y entrelazó los dedos con los de la muchacha. Ella se sorprendió por el gesto del apuesto joven.

-No puedo negarlo- se decía a sí misma- Es mucho más apuesto que la última vez que nos vimos…

-¿Yo era tu mejor amigo?- preguntó él, un poco dolido.

Ella solo desvío la mirada que había sido atraída por los dos orbes de oro.

Entonces el hizo que ella diera una vuelta sobre sí misma, quedando de espaldas a él. Sintió algo que jamás había olvidado, algo que había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Unos brazos protectores la tomaron por la cintura, y la abrazaron. La cabeza de él se apoyó en su hombro, y sintió de nuevo un escalofrío y la cálida respiración.

-Ren…- murmuró ella, con las manos aún entrelazadas con las de él.

-Tú no eras mi mejor amiga- dijo Ren en su oído- Tú era lo más importante de mi vida- los ojos de ella brillaron ligeramente a escuchar esas palabras- Lo has sido hasta hoy, y seguirás siendo lo más importante para mí, la obsesión en mi pensamiento cada día de mi vida hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, cuando deje de latir por ti…

Tamao dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. El joven había tapado su mirada con aquel flequillo oscuro. Ella no podía verlo. Se sorprendió a sí misma por su valentía al colocar sus manos en el pecho de él. Con suavidad se acercó hasta su cuello. Su cálido aliento creó miles de sensaciones en el interior de Tao.

-Tú eras mi mejor amigo… Pero también fuiste, a la vez, lo prohibido que me fue negado, y la persona más importante para mí… Igual que ahora- dijo completamente sonrojada.

Ren la miró a los ojos. Pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas, la decisión y el calor en su mirada, y la proximidad entre ambos.

Fue entonces cuando, dejándose llevar, rodeó su cintura, y acercándola hacia sí, cerró la distancia entre sus labios, para unirlos en algo que no olvidaría jamás, y que sería el comienzo de lo que al fin podría llamar vida. Un beso dulce y largo, esperado, que mostraba toda la pasión contenida, el amor callado, y el cariño desenfrenado que no pudieron darse por falta de valentía, que ahora había sido recuperada.

Un beso de amor, entre el frío, relajado y tranquilo sonido del piano, y la suave y alegre y tímida melodía del violín.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

****

Hola! Pues bien, aquí tienen mi tercer fic de Ren x Tamao! Lo sé, no tiene nada que ver con la serie, pero se me ocurrió esta historia y sentí la necesidad de escribirla. Si no os gusta, ya lo siento, pero a mi sí, n.n, jaja, no, es broma.

Le doy las gracias a aquel que lo lea hasta e final, porque sé que es largo, y le doy mil gracias a aquel / aquella que me deje un review, que le agradeceré mucho, jeje. Y pues bueno, espero hayáis disfrutado la historia! Saludos a todos.


End file.
